


Hallelujah

by Prism_Streak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Gen, Inspired by Hallelujah, Not Beta Read, Sadstuck, not exactly a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a quiet memory, a young troll contemplates her mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Vriska has always been my favorite character, and i look up to her a lot. But she isn't exactly a good person, and I thought I should acknowledge that. I was listening to Hallelujah and thought "hey, why don't I write something?"
> 
> Here's the song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B7ZhBKvgPY&nohtml5=False&ab_channel=MagicTeacupPro  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJYKEKSDQ5U&ab_channel=DRNightcore
> 
> The first one was what inspired this, but the second one has the entire song.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

It’s cold here. You never thought somewhere like a beach would be this cold. Or maybe it’s not cold. Maybe you’re just lonely. Being dead makes it hard to tell. You wrap the coat tighter around yourself, basking in the memory of the short time you spent with John. With it come other memories: FLARPing with Aradia, kissing Tavros, talking about your feelings to Kanaya, treasure hunting with Terezi. Your life wasn’t bad. But looking back, you realize you could have done better.  
You had a kismesis, but aside from him, it seemed that everyone hated you. No one listened, it was hard to get someone to acknowledge that you were right, and when something went wrong, you were often to blame. The worst part was, had you not screwed up, the game could have been won. And it wasn’t like you hadn’t tried. But only Tavros ever listened to you, and you knew that it was out of fear and not genuine interest or belief in your strategies. 

John had been willing to work with you. But out of all your friends, he could do the least for you. Still, he was kind, something you had only seen once before, in Kanaya, but she was talking to you less nowadays. Even though you didn’t need him, John was a good friend, and had listened to you. But he also listened to Karkat, or Terezi, or pretty much anyone. He was just like that. He was a leader, but he couldn’t lead on his own. And he had decided to side with everyone else. You knew, still know that it’s your fault. You lied and manipulated, it was what you did. But because of that, you had lost his trust. 

You never knew how much that could hurt.

In the end you probably should have been proud. You hadn’t needed anyone. By pushing everyone away, you had become strong. You had risen above everyone else, truly been better than them. And here you are now. No one from your timeline can even look at you, and no one from other timelines cares enough to stop and talk. The worst thing, you suppose is it was your fault. It was your stupid plan that had doomed the timeline. You were to blame for your friends’ deaths, and you most definitely deserved you own. And now you are paying the price. You wouldn’t want to talk to you either. You aren’t even sure you’re the same person who entered the game with her friends.

Your name is Vriska Serket, and Jesus Christ, could someone please tell you where you went so, so wrong?


End file.
